1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel,
2. The Related Arts
PVA (Patterned Vertical Alignment), as a VA (vertical Alignment) technique for liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecules by the electric field formed by the pixel electrode patterns on the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Currently, a PVA pixel structure maintains its voltage level through the storage electrode configured on the array substrate. The storage electrode generally contains a top one and a bottom one. As shown in FIG. 1, ordinarily metal taper at the edges of the storage electrodes is gentle so as to avoid abnormal display from the LCD panel. However, during the production process, the metal taper at the edges of the storage electrodes become steep due to the inaccuracy of the etching process, as shown in FIG. 2. In this case, the lateral electric field from the storage electrodes would be too strong, causing the liquid crystal molecules around the storage electrodes to align abnormally, thereby leading to disclination to the display of pixels, and affecting the display quality of the LCD panel.
As such, a LCD panel obviating the above problem is required.